Oblivious
by CantStopWontStop
Summary: Andrew Wood, Katie and Oliver’s son, is about to enter his 4th year at Hogwarts. Then he meets the new girl-pretty and popular Jenna Davies. But, what about his best friend, Anna Weasley? Lies, secrets, deceit-falling in love is tough... Sequel to RMHTF.
1. Memories

(I'm back! Here is the long-awaited sequel. I don't think it will be as good as the original, but I'll try. And those of you who want to see some Katie/Oliver, have no fear, there will be plenty of it! So, read on and make sure you review! Thanks so much to everyone who read the original story and I hope this one goes just as well.)

I woke up to the sound of banging on my door and rolled over. "Andrew!" I heard Mom call. "Get up! The train leaves at 11!" I groaned and pulled the covers back over my head and heard my door open. "C'mon," Mom said, throwing the blankets back off. "Get up."

"Ok, Ok," I mumbled. "I'm up, I'm up." I heard her leave the room and I sighed. Another year at Hogwarts.

OK, so I actually didn't mind going back to Hogwarts, but I was enjoying my summer break. I'd spent the summer traveling with my parents, who are professional quidditch players, and got to meet lots of girls. Then my parents had a month of home games, so I hung around with my friends. But I guess going back to school would be all right.

I showered and dressed and made my way into the kitchen, half-asleep. Mom levitated me a plate of pancakes as my younger sister, Sara, sat down next to me. She made a grab for one of my pancakes and I smacked her on the arm, which resulted in her complaining to Mom. Then the horrible truth hit me.

Sara was starting her first year at Hogwarts. Forget it, I did not want to go this year. I tried not to imagine her following me around, annoying me beyond belief. Just great. I sighed and ate another pancake. Maybe I could auction her off to someone.

"What time is the meeting today?" Dad asked, entering the kitchen and kissing Mom.

"I think it's at 3," Mom replied. "But Mike said something about getting there early. Something about salaries."

"How do you know what house you get into?" Sara suddenly asked. I grinned wickedly.

"You have to wrestle a troll," I told her. I'd been waiting years to finally tell my sister the famous Weasley story. My mom and dad's friends, Fred and George Weasley, told all their siblings that in order to get into Hogwarts, you have to wrestle a troll. I guess the story kind of got passed on to their kids, who told it to me.

Sara stared at me, her eyes wide. "Nuh-uh," she said, glaring at me. "No you don't."

"Fine, don't believe me," I said simply. "But I'm not going to help you when the troll picks you up by your feet and drops you on your head-"

"Mom, Dad, is it true? Do I really have to wrestle a troll?"

"No," Mom sighed. "Andrew, stop terrorizing her."

"So then what do you have to do?" Sara asked.

"You put on a hat," Dad told her.

"What for?"

"It's called the Sorting Hat," Dad said. "You put it on, and it tells you what house you should be in."

"That's it?" Sara glared at me. "Jerk."

I rolled my eyes. "You're not going to last anyway," I told her. "The school pixies will get you."

"Pixies?"

"Andrew, stop," Mom said. "Sara, there are no pixies at Hogwarts."

"Except when Gilderoy Lockhart teaches," Dad mumbled and Mom laughed.

"Who's Gilderoy Lockhart?" I asked.

"He was the biggest fraud ever to set foot in Hogwarts," Mom said. "Except Professor Moody, who turned out to be a Death Eater."

I stared at her. "How come nothing like that ever happens now?" I asked.

"Because you don't have Harry Potter there," Dad replied.

I'd met Harry Potter several times, because he married Fred and George's younger sister, Ginny, but he never mentioned his experiences with Lord Voldemort.

"Anyway," Mom said. "Gilderoy Lockhart was an author, who wrote stories about how he did all of these miraculous, heroic things to save the world. Turns out, he was only taking credit for what other people did. He modified their memories and told everyone he did it." She thought for a moment. "But he was quite good-looking." Dad caught my eye and shook his head.

"What about the Death Eater?" I asked.

"Well, one year, Alastor Moody was supposed to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I remember sitting at the opening feast and the doors opened, and in walked this man, with one spinning glass eye, disgusting greasy hair, a horrible limp, a disfigured face, and a hip flask. Well, he went on teaching, and everyone thought he was Professor Moody. Then the night Voldemort came back, he was going to kill Harry Potter. Turns out he was Fudge's son who had kidnapped the real Moody and took Polyjuice Potion."

"That's scary," Sara said.

"He was awfully scary," Mom said. "That eye always made me feel nauseous. But I remember when he turned Draco Malfoy into a ferret."

"I never got to see it," Dad said. "I graduated the year before. It sounded brilliant though."

"It was," Mom said.

"Shouldn't we be leaving?" Dad asked, looking at his watch.

"Oh!" Mom exclaimed. "We're going to be late!" With a flick of her wand, the plates flew into the sink and began washing themselves.

We made it to Platform 9 ¾ just in time. Sara was terrified of going through the barrier, so I shoved her through and got a scolding from Mom. After loading up our trunks, we said our goodbyes to Mom and Dad. "Take good care of her," Mom told me. "And please try to be a little nice." She hugged me and suddenly, I was being mauled by one of my best friends, Anna Weasley.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. "I'm on! I'm on!"

"I know you're on!" I yelled. "Now get off before I suffocate!"

"No, no, that's not what I mean," she said jumping off of me. "I made it on the Gryffindor team!"

"Seriously?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm Gryffindor's newest Keeper," she said proudly.

Dad grinned. "You should be my kid," he said. "Katie, I think there was a mix-up. Anna's our real child."

"And she somehow got red hair?" Mom asked. Dad nodded and she rolled her eyes.

"Andrew!" I looked up and saw my other best friend, David, coming towards me, his two older twin brothers Alex and Adam, and parents Fred and Angelina, behind him.

"Angie!" Mom exclaimed. "Finally, you're off work! You spend all of your time either working in the shop or working in the café! We need to go shopping!"

Angelina smiled. "I need new shoes," she said.

"What?" Fred asked. "You have shoes! You have more pairs of shoes than the kids and I combined!" Angelina glared at him.

"I need new heels," she said. "My others don't match with anything."

"Great!" Mom exclaimed. "I need some heels too. I got some the other day, but they're not the right color. I kept them, of course, but I need some that match my new dress. And, Oliver, if you touch my butt again, I'm going to rip off your-"

The train whistle blew. "Oh, we better get on!" Anna exclaimed. "The train's going to leave."

Mom hugged Sara and me goodbye. "Have a good year," she said. "Andrew, take care of your sister. Sara, don't annoy him too much. Andrew, I don't want any more letters about provoking Professor Snape! I know he's a git, but deal with it! See you at Christmas! Goodbye!"

We jumped onto the train just as it began moving and sped away from the station.

(I hope it was decent. More details will be clarified in the next chapter, so bear with me here. Thanks for reading and review!)


	2. The New Girl

(Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And god, I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking, putting Fudge instead of Crouch. My apologies! And just to clarify, Andrew is starting his 4th year along with David, Anna is starting 3rd year, and Adam and Alex are starting 6th year. Oh, and Anna is George and Alicia's daughter, meaning she, David, Alex, and Adam are cousins.)

Arin-I don't care about my goggles but if you wanna steal me some, be my guest. LOL. Oh, and _I_ tried to call YOU, but your phone was turned off and your house phone was busy. Anyway, Davy and I went to QS Lube and then I got him to take me to Easton and we got kicked out of Barnes and Noble again. It wasn't even my fault this time. Anyway, I can't go boarding on Sunday because I've got a family brunch thing the country club.

"Here's one," Anna said, waving us into an empty compartment. "So, Andrew, how was Lithuania?"

"It was OK," I said. "Kind of boring."

"Have you seen the new girl?" David asked me. I shook my head. "She's more than fine, let me tell you. Looks a little like your mom."

"Watch it, Weasley," I mumbled. "What's she here for?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I heard she transferred from Durmstrang." I looked out the window and watched several trees pass by. "So, do you think there'll be anything between you and Jasmine?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you told me at the end of last year, she started talking to you again and stuff."

"We broke up," I said. "I don't even like her anymore."

He nodded. "Good call," he said. "Because I heard she's dating Steven."

"Steven Flint?"

He nodded. "Pretty sick, I know," he said.

"Oh well," I said. "I bet he's cheating on her by now anyway."

"Probably."

"I'm going to go find the snack lady," I said. "Anyone want anything?"

"Cauldron Cake," David answered.

"Chocolate Frog," Anna said. I nodded and made my way out of the compartment. I looked up and down the corridor. I turned left, passing compartments, searching for the fat witch who sold the snacks. She was pretty hard to miss. I heard a giggle and a thump from inside one of the compartments. Did I really want to know? I slid open the door and quickly shut it. No, I didn't want to know. Great, now I did. Steven Flint and Aimee Hafner were all over each other. So much for Jasmine. I shook my head in disgust. It was almost as bad as the time I walked in on my parents practically going at it.

Overcoming my nausea, I continued on and eventually found the snack cart. I loaded my pockets with snacks and returned to the compartment where Anna was hysteric. I watched her begin beating on Adam and Alex, who had somehow turned her hair blue. "It compliments your eyes," Alex said, snickering.

"Change it back!" Anna screamed. She stopped hitting him and smirked. "Change it back or I'll tell Aunt Angelina and Uncle Fred about the time you blew up the toilets." Adam and Alex looked at each other, their eyes wide. Alex sighed and pulled out his wand. Anna cringed.

"Relax," Alex said. "I'm going to change it back." He mumbled a spell and flicked his wand. Anna sighed in relief as her hair changed from blue to red.

"It really does compliment your eyes," I said as she sat down next to me. She scowled and shook her head in disgust.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I groaned as Sara pulled the Sorting Hat off her head and hurried over to the Gryffindor table next to her friends.

"Oh, stop being so mean," Anna said. "I'm sure she won't bother you that much." I looked up and watched Sara point at me and her friends began to giggle.

"More groupies for the Andrew Wood fan club," David said. I shook my head and sighed as Yale, Nicole was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Hey, look over there," David said through a mouthful of potatoes. I followed his line of vision towards the Ravenclaw table. I saw a girl, a girl with blonde hair whose back was turned to us. "That's her." I studied her.

"Well, er, she has nice hair," I said.

"The front's nicer to look at."

"Will you two quit it?" Anna snapped. "We've been back, what an hour, and you're already checking out girls?"

"Hey, she's new," David said. "New face to look at."

"You can't even see her face! Her back is turned to us!"

"You know what I mean." Anna shook her head as Headmaster McGonagall stood up and dismissed us. (A/N-Yes, I know I put McGonagall. You can't expect Dumbledore to live forever. Let us take a moment of silence in remembrance to him)

The next morning, I had the misfortune of oversleeping. Where was Mom when I needed her? I hurriedly got dressed and sprinted to breakfast. "Sleep in?" Anna asked me as I sat down.

"Thanks for waking me up," I mumbled to David, who merely shrugged. I shoved a piece of toast in my mouth and David elbowed me in the stomach. I began coughing and thought I was going to choke and die. Anna began smacking me on the back and eventually, I began to breathe. "What?" I snapped at David.

"Look." He pointed across the Great Hall to the Ravenclaw table. This time, I could see her. He was right, she was easy on the eyes. She had blonde hair that reached past her shoulders and something about her eyes seemed, I don't know, weird. Not weird in a bad way, but weird in a way I can't explain. "Not bad, eh?" David mumbled.

She looked up, and we both jumped. She eyed us critically for a moment and I just sat there, staring at her. I couldn't look away. I wanted to, but I just kind of kept looking at her. I watched as she said something to her friend and stood up. "She's coming over here," David whispered as she began crossing the Great Hall towards our table. We sat there, speechless, our mouths hanging open, as she sat down.

"Hi."

"………………….."

"I'm Jenna." She held out her hand. "Jenna Davies."

David let out a weird gurgling noise.

"Er, uh, I'm Andrew. Andrew-"

"Wood," she finished. "I know who you are." She blinked and I stared. "So, you're in fourth year too?"

"Uh, yeah," I said.

"What class do you have next?"

I thought for a moment, unable to remember. "Uh, Potions," I finally answered.

"Oh. I have Charms. What about after?"

"Er, Herbology."

"Really? So do I!" She smiled. "I guess I'll see you there." She smiled, winked, and swept off.

We sat there, dead silent. "Was she…… did she…… whoa," David said. "I think she likes you."

"Nah," I said, taking another bite of toast. "She's just saying hello. She was just being nice."

"It's because she knows who you are," Anna said. "She knows you're Andrew Wood, so she's jumping on that opportunity."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Tons of girls like you because you're famous," Anna said.

"No they don't, they just-"

"Oh, come on," Anna said, rolling her eyes. "They think, 'Hey, it's Andrew Wood. Wow, that'd be a source for fame. Maybe I'll date him and get famous too.'" I didn't say anything. "None of the girls that like you, like you for who you are. They like you because they think you're good-looking and because your parents are famous quidditch players."

"Well, maybe she's different," I said. "Maybe she understands."

Anna shook her head and sighed. "I'm going to class." She got up and left.

David exhaled. "I think you should ask her out."

Potions equals death. Mom and Dad told me all their horror stories about Snape, and he's only gotten worse. He really is prejudice against all Gryffindors. If his own children were in Gryffindor, he'd torment them.

I was relieved to go to Herbology. When I got to the greenhouses, the new professor wasn't there, so I made conversation with some other Gryffindors in my year. "Hi, Andrew." I turned around and saw Jenna.

"Oh, hey," I said, trying to think of something else to say.

"So, this is pretty cool," Jenna said, looking around the greenhouse. "Back at Durmstrang, where I used to go, they didn't even have greenhouses. And it was always cold."

The greenhouse door opened and a chubby man hurried in. He looked extremely nervous. "Good morning," he said. "I'm Professor Longbottom and I'll be your new Herbology professor." He looked up at us and we stared at him. "Right," he said. "So today, we're going to begin studying gillyweed."

"Think he could shed a few pounds?" Jenna giggled. I smiled.

"It wouldn't hurt him to skip a meal." She giggled some more and I felt extremely pleased with myself. Perhaps this year, things would be different.

(Much thanks to Mello80 for the Neville teaching Herbology idea.) I hope you all liked this chapter and if you didn't, well I'm sorry. My new year's resolution is to update more frequently. But, I don't know because starting next semester, I have no study halls. I feel really bad though, because I've had a full 10 days of winter break to write, and I haven't. Basically my day goes like this: Wake up, watch reruns of Dawson's Creek, go snowboarding, do something else, do something else, and go to bed. How fun. I did go to see Ocean's Twelve today and loved it. If you're looking for a good movie, check it out. Or watch Dodgeball. It's the best movie. I've now seen it 6 times. My band is playing at a party tonight, so I'd better get going. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing and Happy New Year!


	3. Potions With The Git

(Much thanks to all the fabbity-fab reviewers!)

Why is it that I have problems with oversleeping? I really need to do something about that. Especially when Potions in my first class.

I ran, no sprinted, as fast as humanly possible to the dungeons and flew through the door. Everyone looked up at me and I made the mistake of making eye contact with Snape. "Mr. Wood," he began. "Why is it that you see fit to be late for my class?"

"Sorry, sir," I said taking a seat next to David. "It won't happen again."

"I should hope not," he said. He stood and stared at me for a moment. "Just because you think you're too good for the rest of us, does not excuse you to miss out on classes."

"I don't think I'm too good for anyone," I said back. I'm sorry, but this guy needs to get a life and lay off mine.

I guess I'd hit a nerve because suddenly, he was standing in front of me. He leaned in towards me and I thought his huge nose was going to touch mine. "Do not speak back to me," he said in a low voice. "I will not put up with it. And for a side note, you do think you're too good for us, but like I said, I will not let that interfere."

"You know, my parents always did say you were a greasy git," I said. "They were right though. You know, I have some shampoo. You're welcome to borrow it."

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME IN THAT MATTER, MR. WOOD!" His eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "Your parents were disrespectful, despicable people," he said. "Your father, strutting around, rambling on about quidditch. He couldn't get his head out of the clouds when Gryffindor got a tiny stroke of luck and won the Quidditch Cup. And your mother, she was constantly causing trouble with those rebellious friends she had. Neither one of them cared about anyone but themselves."

"My parents care more about anyone than you ever will," I said. "You're the only one who thinks about himself. You never give anyone a break. You let your mistakes speak for everyone else's."

"ENOUGH!" That was it. I'd done it. "Get out, Mr. Wood. Out of my classroom. Go see the Headmistress."

I sighed and threw my stuff back into my bag. As I got up and walked out of the dungeons, a chorus of "Oohs," and snickers came from the class.

"Mr. Wood, I don't know why you find it amusing to constantly provoke Professor Snape," Headmistress McGonagall said as I sat down in her office. "But I'm telling you now, please do not let it happen again. Professor Snape is a short-tempered man who will not put up with your behavior."

"Well, why doesn't he ever lighten up, just once?" I asked. "Even when I apologize, he makes some sort of comment that is completely uncalled for."

"Like what?" she asked me.

"He's always talking about my parents," I said. "He goes on about how they were disrespectful and I'm the same way."

Professor McGonagall sighed. "I will speak to him," she said. "But please do make an attempt to compromise with him."

"Yes, professor."

She dismissed me and I made my way to the greenhouses.

* * *

"Wow," Jenna said as I finished telling her what happened. "He really is a git."

There was a loud bang and then a yelp and we looked up as Professor Longbottom pulled out his wand and put out a fire which had ignited in the center of the greenhouse.

We went back to studying our gillyweed. "So doesn't Hogwarts have any clubs or organizations to join?" Jenna asked me.

"Not really besides quidditch," I replied.

"You play, don't you?" she asked. "I mean, with your parents, it'd seem obvious."

"Yeah, I'm Beater," I said. "What about you? Are you thinking about trying out for the Ravenclaw team?"

She shook her head. "My parents hate quidditch."

I stared at her. "How can they hate quidditch?" I asked. That was one of the most repulsive things I'd ever heard.

"I don't know," she said shrugging. "They think quidditch is stupid. They say it's a waste of time."

I shook my head. "That's crazy," I said.

"I know," she said. "But that's just what they think."

"OK, that will be it for today!" Professor Longbottom called out. "Go ahead and clean up!"

* * *

"So, I heard about your wonderful moment in Snape's class," Anna said, sitting down next to me at lunch. I sighed.

"I don't even want to talk about it."

"He's a git," she said. "Don't let it get to you."

"Well, I also heard about your friendship with a certain Ravenclaw," David said.

I caught myself smiling. "I think she's a real bitch," Anna said. I looked up at her.

"No she isn't," I said. "She's really nice. You just don't know her well enough."

She shook her head. "Girls like Jenna are manipulative bitches who have nothing better to do than get guys to fall for them," she said.

"Maybe you should just get to know her better," I told her. "She's really nice." I grinned at David. "I think I'll take your advice and ask her to Hogsmeade."

David stared at me for a second. "Oh!" he said. "You mean Jenna?"

"Yes, Jenna! Who'd you think I was talking about?"

"No one," David answered.

"Andrew!" We looked up and Jenna sat down next to me. "Hey," she said. "I hope you don't mind if I sit here."

"No," I said. "Of course not."

"Speak for yourself," Anna muttered. I gave her a sharp look and she rolled her eyes.

"What'd you say?" Jenna asked Anna. Anna looked up.

"Nothing," she replied. "I didn't say a word." She got up and left.

"Why do you hang out with her?" Jenna asked me.

"She's my friend," I said. "You just need to get to know her better."

"Like I'd want to," Jenna mumbled. "Seriously, Andrew, you should start hanging around people who are more of……… your status." She glanced at David who was stuffing potatoes in his mouth. "Anyway, I'd better get going. See you later."

She waved goodbye and I smiled after her.

(I know it was short! Don't bother to tell me. Anyway, I go back to school tomorrow, so updates will be spaced out. I know, my New Year's resolution didn't last. Many apologies! Thanks so much for sticking with this story. I promise it will get better!)


	4. Dates and Broken Ankles

(Woo, snow day! No school! Actually, there's no snow or ice to speak of, but the people at my school are wimps who don't know how to drive. So, I had a fabulous day of waking up, eating cold pizza, watching reruns of Dawson's Creek, and going shopping. And now I'm updating this story for you all. Wow, that was pointless. OK, well read and review! Oh, and note that there's going to be a couple of point of view switches.)

The next morning, I made sure I was up on time. As I made my way into the common room, I saw a large crowd around the bulletin board. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Hogsmede," someone replied. "On Saturday."

This was my chance to ask Jenna out. I hurried down to breakfast but was dismayed to find she wasn't there.

Anna sat down beside me. "I'm so glad I finally get to go to Hogsmede," she said. "What's there to do?"

"The best store is Quality Quidditch Supplies," I told her. "Honeyduke's has every single candy imaginable. Zonko's is good, but your parents' shop is better. The Three Broomsticks is cool and the Shrieking Shack is interesting, but I don't think it's actually haunted."

"I can't wait to go," Anna said. "Want to hang out there?"

"I don't know," I said, looking around for Jenna. "I might have other plans. Have you seen Jenna?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I haven't."

"Oh," I said disappointed.

"Hey, Wood!"

I looked up as Alex sat down across from me. "We've got practice tonight," he said. "I've booked the field from 6 to 8. Be there. You too, Anna." We nodded. "We've got to win the cup this year," he continued. "I've got a bet with Jill Montague that we'll win."

"Relax," Anna said. "Now that I'm on the team, we've got nothing to lose." She grinned.

"We haven't won since Andrew's mom left the school!" Alex exclaimed. "And yes, you're good Anna, but you still haven't been in a game yet."

"I was only joking," Anna muttered. "No need to get obsessive."

"Listen," I said to Anna, beginning to stand up. "If you see Jenna, let me know." I got up and left her as Alex began ranting about why the Slytherins need to burn in hell.

* * *

Having Potions 3 days in a row can really kill you. I was lucky though, because I only lost 10 points today. It seemed McGonagall really did talk to Snape about being such a git.

After Potions, I sprinted to the greenhouses and was relived to see Jenna sitting at the table next to our gillyweed plant. "Hey," I said sitting down next to her. "Why weren't you at breakfast?"

"Oh, I was writing a letter to my parents," she explained. "They like to keep in touch."

"Oh. Well did you see the notice about the trip to Hogsmede?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you going?"

I nodded. "Do you want to go with me?"

She studied me for a moment and smiled. "OK," she said. "Sure." I smiled to myself. David would never believe me.

I met Jenna down in the entrance hall on Saturday. As I expected, David didn't believe me, so his eyes grew huge when he saw her waiting for me.

We went to Quality Quidditch Supplies first and I admired the newest broomstick. "I can't believe your parents don't like quidditch," I said.

"I know," Jenna replied. "They just say it's a waste of time." After leaving Quality Quidditch Supplies, we made our way down the main street. "Oh, I love this store!" Jenna exclaimed, pulling me into a clothing store. "Oh, shoot," she said after a while. "I forgot my purse."

"Oh, well here," I said, handing her a handful of coins.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," I answered. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks so much!" she squealed, taking the coins. "I owe you one."

After walking through several more shops, we decided to go to the Three Broomsticks. "So what do your parents do?" I asked, sitting down and handing Jenna a butterbeer.

"My dad has a high position in the ministry," Jenna explained. "And my mom is trying to go into modeling."

"Modeling?" I repeated.

She nodded. "But none of the agencies want her, because they want younger people or stupid celebrities-" She stopped. "No offense," she said quickly. "Your mom is really pretty and all. I loved her outfit in last month's _Witch Weekly_."

"Hey." We looked up and saw Anna standing next to our table. "Mind if I sit down?"

I was about to move my chair over when Jenna cleared her throat. "Actually, yes, we do mind," she said. "I'm sure you can find somewhere else to sit." Anna glanced at me and I carefully avoided her eyes. "There's plenty of other people here for you to annoy," Jenna continued. "And it doesn't need to be us."

Anna simply nodded and left. "Talk about annoying," Jenna muttered. She looked up at me and smiled sweetly. "So tell me more about yourself."

**3rd Person POV**

SMACK! "Son of a-" Katie muttered as a bludger smacked into her arm. She turned around and saw a Tornadoes Chaser heading towards her. She passed the quaffle and took off down the quidditch pitch.

Out of nowhere, another Chaser flew at her, nearly knocking her off her broom. She pulled into a dive towards the ground and the quaffle was passed to her. She passed it back up as another Chaser flew towards her "Look out!" someone yelled. Katie turned around quickly as an opposing Chaser flew past her, knocking her off her broom.

Katie flipped through the air and hit the ground with an, "Oof!" The referee blew his whistle, indicating a foul. Mike called for a time out and the team huddled around Katie. "Are you all right?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah, but I think my ankle's broken or something," Katie replied, wincing in pain.

"Move! Move! Get out of the way! That's my wife!" Oliver pushed his way through the group. "Are you OK?" he asked, kneeling next to Katie.

"I'm fine," she replied. "But I think it's broken." She laughed at his expression. "Relax, the Healers will have it fixed in no time." A Healer arrived and knelt down next to her as well.

"Broken," he said. "In 2 places I think. Let's get her off the field."

Oliver carried Katie off the field into the locker rooms where 2 more Healers were waiting. Katie winced in pain as one of the Healers touched her ankle,

"Wood!" Katie and Oliver both looked up as Mike hurried into the locker rooms. "Is she able to play?" he asked the Healers. One of them shook his head.

"She needs at least a day of healing," he said. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell at Katie's ankle.

"Oliver," Mike said. "We need to resume play. I've already got a reserve Chaser."

"I have to stay with Katie," Oliver said quickly. Katie sighed and reached up and smacked him on the head.

"Go play quidditch," she ordered.

"But you're-"

"I'm, _fine_."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should get it checked at St. Mungo's-"

"OLIVER WOOD, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE I'M GOING TO-"

"OK, OK, I'm going."

Katie smiled and kissed him.

**Back to Andrew's POV **

After leaving the Three Broomsticks, it was getting late, and we decided to head back to the castle. Jenna and I parted outside the Great Hall and I returned to Gryffindor Tower. When I entered the common room, I spotted Anna talking with one of her friends. "Hey," I said, sitting down. They both glared at me and stood up, as if I were something repulsive that they didn't want to be near. "What?" I asked as they both walked away. They disappeared out the portrait hole as David sat down next to me. "What are they so mad about?" I wondered.

"I don't know," he answered. "Probably girl stuff. How was your date with Jenna?"

"It was fine," I replied, trying not to sound too happy. "But I wish I knew why Anna's so mad."

"I don't know," David said. "Something you just don't see."


	5. Confusion and Secrets

(I'm telling you now, this chapter is short. I'm so sorry, but I really wanted to get it up ASAP. Sorry about the delay, but we were without power for a week. It was a nightmare. Our house was 40 degrees inside and we had no internet. Sorry, but I'm an internetoholic. Anyway, I apologize for the briefness of this chapter and I hope you all won't form a mob and chase me with pitchforks and torches. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Oh, and thanks to everyone who read my latest one-shot.)

I guess guilt got the better of me because 10 minutes later, I found myself looking for Anna. I didn't find her, but I found her friend, Tina. "Tina!" I shouted down the corridor. She turned around, looked at me, and kept on walking. "Hey, wait!" I yelled again. I caught up with her and she turned around and sighed.

"What?"

"Why is Anna so mad at me?" I asked.

"Why do you think?" she snapped.

"I don't know," I said, getting frustrated. "You tell me! You're her friend!

"Well you're her best friend."

We stopped our arguing. "Just tell me why," I begged.

"You just don't get it, do you, Wood?" she sighed.

"Get what?"

She groaned and began walking again. "Hey!" I exclaimed. I caught up with her again. "Just tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I actually care about Anna," she said. "And she doesn't want you to know. I don't know why and I think it's stupid, but I respect that." She pushed past me and disappeared into the lavatory.

Why do girls have to be so bitchy?

* * *

I flew past David with the quaffle, dodged a bludger he hit at me, and scored. I cheered as he cursed. "OK, OK," he said. "Rematch, winner takes all."

"You're on," I said, turning my broomstick around.

"Andrew!"

We looked down and I spotted Jenna standing below us, waving. "I'll be right back," I said, leaving David in the air.

Jenna smiled at me as I landed. "I need some help with that gillyweed essay," she said. "Want to help me?"

"Of course," I answered. "Just let me put my broom away."

"You're a really good flier," she said as we headed towards the locker rooms. "But I guess you would be."

"Yeah, my parents tried to teach me how to fly before I could even walk," I told her. I put my broom away and we headed back towards the castle.

Coming back from the library, I saw Anna's retreating back, headed down the corridor. "I've got to go," I told Jenna. "I'll see you later."

"Wait!" she said, grabbing my hand. "Where are you going?"

"I have to talk to Anna," I said.

She frowned. "I don't understand why you like her."

"She's my friend," I told her. "You just need to get to know her a little more."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll see you later."

I nodded and hurried down the corridor. I turned a corner and spotted Anna. I called after her and she turned around. "What is it?" she asked.

"Why are you so mad at me?" I asked her.

"I'm not."

"Oh, and that's why you've been giving me the cold shoulder?"

"Why do you care?" she suddenly asked.

"Because……. I don't know. Because you're my best friend."

"Exactly," she said.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

She sighed. "Nevermind. Don't worry about it. It's no big deal. I've just been nervous lately. You know, about the upcoming match."

"Oh, so you're not mad?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Oh, ok," I said, relieved. "Then I'll see you later. I'm going to go find Jenna again."

**3rd Person POV**

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked Katie, who was lying on the couch.

"I'm fine, just like I told you the first 50 times," Katie replied. "In fact, I'm going shopping with Angie in a bit."

Oliver smiled and shook his head. "Fine, spend all my money," he said. "See if I care if we end up living in a box on the streets."

Katie laughed. "You're the one who insisted on all those extra tests at St. Mungo's," she reminded him.

"I only wanted to be sure your ankle was all right," Oliver defended.

Katie smiled and kissed him. "Well, I'm fine," she said. "So you can stop worrying."

He kissed her back. "Sorry," he said. "But it's my duty as your loving and faithful husband."

Katie smiled. "Fine, just don't start hyperventilating like the time I was pregnant. I thought you were going to need CPR or something."

Later that afternoon, Katie returned home and collapsed back on the couch. "I forgot how much Angie likes shopping," she said. "We went everywhere, from Salley's Shoes to Madame Caliente's."

"Madame what?" Oliver asked.

"Madame Caliente's. It's a lingerie store."

"Oh really?"

Katie tossed a pillow at him. "Don't you even."

Oliver laughed. "We'll see about that."

(Like I said, I feel really bad that it's so short and pointless. I'll make the next one extra long to make it up to you. I'll get it up ASAP but I have 5 tests tomorrow and a game and a lot of reading to do. Thanks so much for reading and review!)


	6. Holidays and Reunions

(I'm back again. I passed my tests, amazingly, and our game went well. The only problem is that the semester ends on Friday and after, I won't have any study halls, meaning less writing time. So, I will do everything I can to update frequently, but I'm not making any promises. I hope this chapter goes well. Review!)

By the time the holidays arrived, everything had settled back down. Jenna and I were going steady, David began seeing a Hufflepuff girl, and Anna was no longer pissed off at me.

Nonetheless, I was glad to go home for Christmas break. On the train ride home, we sat playing Exploding Snap until the compartment door slid open.

Jenna came in and sat down next to me. "Hey," she said. "Why don't you come with me back to my compartment?" she asked. "Laura Herring just bought a ton of Chocolate Frogs."

"I'm kind of in the middle of a game, Jen," I said, glancing at David and the twins.

"Oh, you won't miss them," she said taking my hand. "Come on."

She led me down the narrow corridor to a front compartment where some of her friends sat. They greeted me as I sat down and Jenna caught on to their conversation. "That Anna Weasley girl has no style," she said. "Have you seen her shoes?"

They all laughed and I forced a smile. "Her hair is really pretty," one of the girls said. "But you're right, those shoes are disgusting."

"And she's so weird," Jenna continued. "I mean, she actually studies. Who does that?" I didn't understand what was wrong with studying. I studied and received top marks. "Then again," Jenna continued. "Her parents own a joke shop. I mean, seriously, how would you like to say you do that for a living? It's so immature."

So Fred and George are a bit immature. That's what made them so cool. "Andrew," one of Jenna's friends said. "What's it like having famous parents?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I said. "They're just like any other parents."

"No they're not," the girl insisted. "Everybody knows who they are. They know who _you_ are. You guys can do whatever you want."

"I don't know, we just try to live normally," I said.

"Well, what do _you_ think about the Weasleys?" another girl asked.

"Well the joke shop has some cool things," I said. "But I guess it is pretty stupid." I just hoped Anna and David wouldn't find out I said that.

* * *

"So what's happening at school?" Mom asked me at breakfast the next morning.

"Not much," I answered. "The quidditch season is going great."

"That's good," Mom said. "How's Anna doing?"

"She's doing well," I said. "Our last match, we won 190 to 20."

"Tell her about your girlfriend," Sara piped up. I shot her a look and she shrugged.

"Oh?" Mom said. "And who would that be?"

"She's just a girl," I said simply.

"Honey, never call her 'just a girl,'" Mom said. "It may be the last thing you do."

"She's not like that," I told her. "She's too nice." Sara mumbled something I couldn't quite hear and I glanced at her.

"Well what's her name?" Dad asked me.

"Jenna," I replied. "Jenna Davies."

Dad looked up at Mom, who was staring at me. "Jenna Davies?" she repeated.

"Yeah, she's in Ravenclaw," I replied. I saw Dad give Mom the look that parents give each other when they think their kids aren't looking.

"So what does she look like?" Mom asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. She's tall and has blonde hair."

"Oh."

A silence fell among us and I figured the conversation was over.

"So does she play quidditch?" Mom finally asked.

I shook my head. "No, her parents don't like quidditch," I said. "It's crazy, I know, but that's what she said."

Mom looked thoughtful. "What do her parents do?" she finally asked.

"I don't really know for sure," I answered. Her mom wants to go into modeling and her dad is a ministry official." Mom and Dad were looking at each other and I was getting confused. "What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Nothing," Dad answered distractedly. I glanced at Sara and she shrugged carelessly.

* * *

Since Mom and Dad were off for a month, there were no matches or banquets or parties to go to. Sara had begged Mom to take her shopping and Mom got Dad to go with them. That meant I had pretty much no choice but to go along as well. We went to Diagon Alley and stopped in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for a while, but Fred and George were the only ones there.

Eventually, we left and made our way into several stores, where Mom and Sara spent pretty much all our money on clothes. Walking out of Madame Malkin's, I heard a familiar voice call out my name. "Andrew!" I turned around and grinned as I spotted Jenna waving at me. She hugged me and I introduced her to Mom and Dad. "Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting you," she said to Dad.

"Are you here by yourself?" I asked her.

"My parents are around here somewhere," she said. "Oh, there they are!" She began waving at a man standing next to a blonde woman who looked just like Jenna. Mom grabbed Dad's arm and whispered something to him. Jenna's parents spotted us and her dad grinned.

As they approached us, I noticed Mom's grip on Dad's arm getting tighter. Her parents stood in front of us and no one said a word. I stood, perplexed, and Jenna watched intently. "So, we meet again," Jenna's mom said. My jaw dropped and I was speechless. Mom didn't say anything but stared her down. She glanced at Jenna's dad and her grip on Dad's arm was so tight, he was wincing in pain.

"How are you, Katie?" Jenna's dad asked.

Mom stared at him for several more moments. "Perfectly fine," she said. "Life's never been better."

"Good, that's good," he said. "You look good too."

Dad took a step forward and pushed Mom behind him.

"How do you know each other?" I finally found my voice.

Dad opened his mouth to say something, but Jenna's dad cut him off. "We went to school together," he said.

"Oh, was that what it was to you?" Dad asked. "Well, here's an idea, why don't you take a swing at-"

"Stop," Mom whispered. "The kids don't need to hear this."

I tried to catch Jenna's eye, but she wasn't looking. "We need to go," her mom said. Jenna said goodbye and hugged me as our moms stared at each other for one last moment.

On the way home, Mom and Dad were silent. Sara kept going on about her new clothes like she didn't even notice anything was wrong. But I knew better. I sensed the tension between Jenna's parents and mine, but it wasn't until later that I found out.


	7. Blind

(Wow, I've finally found the time to update. Good news is that the winter softball league is just about over, so that means not as many games. Bad news is that that means more practice. Oh, and if you skipped reading _Remind Me How to Fly_, I recommend you read it, or else this chapter might be a bit confusing. I tried my best. Thanks for reviewing!)

"So, you went to school with Jenna's parents?" I asked Mom and Dad later that night. They looked at each other for a moment and Mom turned to me.

"Yes," she replied. "But there's more to it than that. Sara, why don't you go finish your Potions essay?"

"Aw, why?" Sara whined, but Mom gave her a look and she reluctantly trudged to her room.

When I heard the door snap, I turned to Dad. "Why don't you like Mr. Davies?" I asked.

"First off, honey," Mom said. "We have every good reason not to like him. And since you're 14, you'll understand." She fell silent for a moment and sighed. "Before I started dating Ol and playing for Puddlemere, I worked for the Daily Prophet, which you already know." I nodded and she continued. "Well, for part of that time, I was dating someone else. Actually, I was engaged." I looked at her confused and she sighed. "Andrew, I was engaged to Jenna's dad." A heavy silence fell over the room and I didn't know what to say. Mom, _my_ mom, was engaged to Jenna's _dad_? "Well," Mom went on. "We broke up. Turns out he was cheating on me with Jenna's mom. Then I started going out with Ol and joined the team, which Jenna's mom played on, only I didn't realize she was the one." My mind was racing and I was finding it hard to process everything. "Anyway, Jenna's mom got jealous of me and tried to get me fired and break Ol and me up. She created a big story about the three of us, but in the end, she was the one who got fired and I finally found out she and Roger-Jenna's dad-were dating. He had told me they broke up, but evidently not."

I was so shocked and confused, I didn't know what to say. Mom and Dad sat there, staring at me as I thought everything through. "So, you were engaged to Jenna's dad?" I asked mom. She nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Mom said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," I said frustrated. "So, her dad cheated on you with Jenna's mom?" Mom nodded again. "And she tried to get you fired and break you and Dad up?"

"Yeah, that's basically it," Mom replied.

"Wait, if Jenna's mom was already dating her dad, why did she want to break you and dad up?" I asked.

"Honey, she's just that type of woman," Mom answered. "She tries to ruin whoever's life she can, just because she thinks she has the power to."

"So what exactly are you saying?" I asked.

"We're saying," Dad said. "That maybe dating Jenna isn't the best idea."

"But Jenna isn't like that!" I protested.

"Every child is like their parents in one way or another," Mom said.

"But Jenna wouldn't do anything like that," I persisted. "She's not like that at all."

"I'm just saying, think it through," Mom said. "Maybe she isn't what you think." She kissed Dad and said goodnight before leaving me with Dad.

"I don't understand," I said. "Jenna's not like that."

"Your mom has a past with Jenna's family that you don't know or understand," Dad said. "And it worries her. She doesn't want to go through it again."

"You wouldn't cheat on her, would you?" I asked.

"Of course not," Dad said. "I love her more than anything. The point is, she doesn't want to have anything to do with Mr. Davies."

"Can't she just forgive and forget?"

"No," Dad answered. "Because what he did to her can't be forgiven."

"But if she has you, why does it matter?"

"Because he hurt her," Dad said. "And I don't mean by just breaking her heart." It took me a minute to understand what he was saying.

"You mean he-?"

Dad nodded. "That's mostly why she doesn't want anything to do with him. She was over him but while we were dating, he came around and wanted to be with her again. Then Brooke-Jenna's mom-announced that she was the one Roger was cheating on Kate with and Kate finally cut him loose for good. After Brooke got fired, we never heard a thing about them again."

I didn't know what to say. I knew about most of my parents' past. I knew things that happened when they went to Hogwarts. I knew about the time they won the quidditch cup. I knew what happened when they got married. I was there when Sara was born. But, I didn't know any of this. I didn't think it was possible that my mom had a dark side to her past. I also didn't think it was possible that she would even let anyone do that to her.

"Now do you understand?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "But honestly, Jenna would never be like that."

Christmas Eve always turns into a big event at our house. Mom cooks anything and everything and Anna and David come over with their parents. They talk about old memories, like the time Mom went running around the Hogwarts grounds in her towel because Fred and George stole her clothes, or the time Angelina smashed Alex Flint's dad's face into a door.

After we all eat, David, Anna, and I always find something to do while our parents find ways to entertain themselves. One year, Fred and George had too much to drink and Fred fell asleep in the shower. After they all left, Sara was wired on caffeine and begged me to play Exploding Snap with her. I beat her and she pouted the rest of the night.

Then, Dad always gives Mom a bouquet of roses for some reason. I don't know why, but after he does, they become attached at the mouth. I was so tired that I didn't even bother with my Charms homework, but went straight to bed.

By the time break was over, I really didn't want to go back to school. The only reason I didn't beg Mom and Dad to let me stay was because I'd get to finally try out my new broomstick, which Mom and Dad gave me, and I'd get to see Jenna again. I was still confused by everything that I'd found out about our parents, but we had an unspoken agreement not to discuss it any further.

I met Anna and David at Platform 9 ¾. We boarded the Hogwarts Express and found a compartment. "I have to tell you something," I said as we sat down. "Jenna's parents and my parents know each other." I waited for them to say something, but they just stared at me.

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Anna finally asked.

"Yeah," David added. "Because it saves the whole problem of them not liking each other, doesn't it?"

I shook my head. "That's just it, they don't like each other."

"Why not?"

"It's a long story," I said.

"Well, it's a long train ride," Anna said. I told them everything and by the time I was finished, the compartment was silent.

"Your dad told you all this?" David finally asked. I nodded.

"Well, maybe they're right, Andrew," Anna said. "Maybe you shouldn't go out with Jenna."

"Why not?" I asked. I was getting sick of everyone telling me this. "Just because her parents are jerks, doesn't mean she is."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I just don't understand why my mom and dad can't forgive them."

"Andrew, what Jenna's dad did was really serious," Anna said. "If your mom had told, he could've gotten in a lot of trouble."

"But she didn't," I said. "So it obviously didn't bother her that much."

"Are you _defending_ him?" Anna exclaimed. "Are you defending her dad over your own mom?"

"No," I said. "But if it had bothered my mom that much, she would have told someone."

"Andrew, when people go through things like that, it's not so easy to just come out and tell someone. She was probably scared," Anna said.

"Why would she be scared?" I asked.

"Because he might have threatened to kill her or something," she replied. "A lot of times, men who abuse their wives and girlfriends tell them that they'll kill them if they tell."

"I doubt it," I said. "My mom probably just didn't care."

"Andrew, you're so stupid!" Anna suddenly snapped. "You don't see anything, do you?"

"What do you-"

"I can't believe you're defending that bitch's dad over your own mom! She's got you wrapped around her finger and has manipulated you against everyone else! You're so damn blind!"

Anna stood up and glared at me before opening the compartment door and slamming in shut.

(I hope that went OK. Please note that I'll be changing my penname, so if you see a new name in your Author Alert, don't be confused. It's still me.)


	8. Accidents, Fights, and An Almost Realiza...

I've finally found time to update. Life's been totally chaotic. As you can see, I've changed my penname. (If you've seen the movie "Napoleon Dynamite," you'll understand it. Please note that my penname is subject to change again. What can I say, I'm a penname whore. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed!

(This leads off right from the previous chapter.)

"What was that all about?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know," David answered. "But maybe she's got a point."

I looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, maybe she and your parents are right about Jenna."

"You're not serious!"

"I just think that's she's manipulated you into thinking she's something she's not," David said.

"Look," I said, getting angry. "If you had wanted to go out with her, you should've asked her first. You had your chance. It's your own fault you didn't take it."

"You think I'm jealous?" David exclaimed. "You think I'm jealous because you're going out with that bitch?"

"She's not a bitch!" I shouted. "You just-"

"Need to get to know her better?" David finished. "I do know her! And I also know she's a bitch! There's not other way to explain it!"

The compartment door slid open and Jenna entered. "Hey," she said. "Want to come back to my compartment?"

"Yeah," I said, not bothering to look at David. I got up and followed Jenna down the corridor. "Jenna, wait," I said, taking her arm and pulling her into an empty compartment. "I have to ask you something."

"Do you have to now?" she whined. "I want to get back-"

"Yes, now," I said, turning to face her. "Did you know about our parents?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Did you know that they knew each other?"

"I don't know-" she started.

"I know you know," I said. "Look, I don't care. I just want to know."

"Fine," she sighed. "I knew."

I stared at her for a moment. That wasn't the answer I was hoping for. "You did?" I asked. She nodded. "Then how come you didn't tell me?"

"What's the big deal?" she complained. "It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter."

"OK, OK," I said. "I was just wondering."

"Good afternoon and welcome to today's quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slyhterin!" Emily Jordan's voice echoed across the quidditch pitch. "And here are the Gryffindors! The 4 Weasleys, Wood, Hill, and Mathews!" We flew onto the field as the stands erupted into cheers. "And here come the Slytherins! Flint, Stiving, Boot, Brooks, Sells, Hyde, and Williams!" I smiled to myself as the sound of booing drowned out the Slytherins' cheers.

We took our places in the air and waited for the signal. The whistle blew and the game began. I watched as Alex passed the quaffle to Kyle Mathews and fended off a bludger.

Alex scored. Flint retaliated by throwing the quaffle at his head. I took my own revenge and smacked a bludger at him, which hit him on the back. I hit another bludger away from our Seeker, Veronica Hill, and dove as a Slytherin Beater flew straight towards me. Flint was streaking up the field towards our goal posts and I hit a bludger at him. He turned his broom and dropped the quaffle. Anna retrieved it and tossed it to Adam as David hit a bludger at Flint. Flint dodged the bludger and went after Adam. I made my way towards our goalposts and caught a glimpse of the Golden Snitch. As I looked around for it again, I heard someone calling my name. "Andrew!" I looked around and saw Jenna waving at me. I smiled and waved back as a smack and a thud made me turn around. I was just in time to dodge a bludger and watched in horror as Anna hit the ground. Adam scored. The game was still in play and I didn't know what to do.

Veronica was hovering around Anna, checking to see if she was all right. Her eyes met mine and I nodded. We had to end the game soon. I hit a bludger at Flint and froze as I caught another glimpse of gold. "Veronica!" I shouted, pointing towards the Snitch. Veronica took off, Zack Williams right behind her. I took a glance at Anna and hit a bludger at Williams, who veered off course and Veroncia pulled up with the Snitch.

I didn't bother to cheer with everybody else. I flew straight towards Anna, Veronica landing beside me. "Can you carry her?" she asked me. I nodded and picked Anna up.

"Wood!" I saw Professors McGonagall and Longbottom hurrying towards me. "Hospital Wing," McGonagall said shortly. I nodded and they followed me back to the castle.

Madame Pomfrey, the old Mediwitch in desperate need of a facelift, tended to Anna. She told us Anna would be all right, but from the look on her face, I wasn't so sure.

The rest of the team joined me and I could feel them watching me. I should have blocked the bludger. I should have been paying attention. It was my fault.

As time passed, people gradually began to leave. Eventually, I was the only one left. I must have fallen asleep, because the sound of the door opening woke me up. "Hey," Jenna said, sitting down. "What have you been doing?"

"I've been right here," I answered.

"Oh. Is she going to be OK?"

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "I guess. Or at least, I hope."

"Well, in that case, why don't you come to dinner with me?"

"I can't," I replied, immediately. "I have to stay here."

"No, you don't," Jenna said, tugging on my arm. "You said it yourself, she'll be fine."

"That doesn't mean I don't care!" I exclaimed.

"Just come with me-"

"No!" I snapped. Jenna released my arm and stared at me. "I told you, I'm staying here."

"But-"

"But nothing," I said angrily. "I'm not going. I'm staying here."

She glared at me. "Fine," she snapped. "God, Andrew, sometimes I think you care more about her than you care about me!"

"Maybe I do!" I shouted back as she walked out of the Hospital Wing.

The following day was Sunday, so I spent most of it in the Hospital Wing. I went down to lunch and up to my dorm to get my homework, but other than that, I sat with Anna. It wasn't until later that afternoon that David came up.

I looked up at him as he sat down, but averted my eyes away from his. "She's still not up?" he asked.

"No," I replied, shaking my head.

"Why are you still up here?"

"Why do you think?" I asked. "She's my friend."

"She is?"

"Look," I said. "I know I'm not exactly her favorite person right now, but-"

"Did it ever occur to you that you are?"

"……What?"

"Andrew, besides the fact that Anna's your friend, why are you here?" David asked me.

"Well, because it's my fault she fell," I said.

"And why is it your fault?"

"Because I should've blocked that bludger, but wasn't paying attention. Why are you asking me-"

"And why weren't you paying attention?"

I thought for a moment. "Because…… I was waving to Jenna."

He didn't answer, but he had a look of satisfaction across his face.

"Look, I know Jenna's not the nicest person," I said. "But-"

"But what?" David asked.

"But……"

"See, you don't even know!" David exclaimed. "She's controlling you, Andrew!"

"No she isn't."

"Does she make you happy?"

"Well-"

"Does she?"

"Sometimes!" I insisted. "What's with the interrogation?"

"Why don't you try being with someone who makes you happy all the time? Someone's who's actually nice? Someone who doesn't try to control you?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying, maybe you should go out with-"

"What the hell?" David and I both jumped as a new voice interrupted our conversation.

"Anna!" I exclaimed.

"Andrew? What happened?" she asked me.

I looked at David for a moment. "Well, you kind of took a bludger to the head," I said.

Her eyes widened. "I did?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and it's my fault. I got distracted and I'm really sorry. I just-"

"Hey, don't worry about it," she said.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it," she repeated. "It's not like I'm dead."

"I know," I said. "But we were worried about you."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course," she mumbled. "Treat me like a baby." She looked around for a moment. "Where's Jenna?"

I hesitated for a moment and shrugged. "Jenna who?"

(There you have it! Hope it wasn't too boring. Review! BTW, look for my latest one-shot, which I'll be updating soon.)


	9. Makeups and Breakups

(Wow, it's been a while. I am so sorry for lack of updates, but my friend/neighbor's dad died after a horrible accident, so I've been trying to be there for him. Plus I've been playing softball for another team and they practice 3 times a week. Oh, and the snowboard season is ending. So, I'm home sick with the worst head cold imaginable and am planning to update at least 2 chapters. OK, I'm done making excuses so here's the next chapter, sorry if it blows.)

I guess I forgot how fun it was hanging out with Anna. After she was let out of the Hospital Wing, I helped her catch up with her homework. I almost completely forgot about Jenna until dinner. I sat with Anna and David and glanced over towards the Ravenclaw table. My eyes met with Jenna's and I looked away. About a minute later, I felt her sit down next to me. "Hey," she said. "Can I talk to you?"

"You already are," I pointed out. She sighed.

"Alone?"

"Fine," I mumbled, getting up and following her out of the Great Hall.

She didn't say anything for a moment and sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I should've listened to you."

"Yeah, you think?" She didn't say anything. "Look, Jenna," I said. "You need to understand that I have other friends and that I can't be with you all the time."

"I know," she said. "I understand." She flashed a smile. "Forgive me?"

"Yeah, OK," I answered. "I forgive you."

* * *

Later that night, I sat in the common room, studying for Charms, when Anna sat down next to me. "So, you and Jenna are…… back together?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh."

I looked up. "Something wrong?"

She looked away. "No," she answered. "I'm fine."

"OK," I said distractedly.

A few moments of silence followed until she sighed. "See you later," she mumbled, getting up to leave.

"Anna, wait," I called after her. She turned around. "Look, do you want to hang out on Saturday?"

She smiled. "OK," she said. "Sure." She said goodnight and left.

* * *

"Andrew!" I turned around and saw Jenna hurrying towards me. "Hey," she said, taking my hand. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know-Oh…… Sorry Jenna, I already promised Anna I'd hang out with her."

Her face fell. "Fine," she snapped. "See you later." She whipped around and hurried off.

I shook my head after her and caught up with David, who was walking with his girlfriend. "Hey," I said. "Have you seen Anna?"

"No," David answered. "Why?"

"We're hanging out today," I replied.

"You're hanging out with Anna?" he repeated.

I nodded. "Why, is that bad?"

He shook his head quickly. "No," he answered.

"I think I saw her walking towards the North Tower," his girlfriend spoke up.

I nodded, said thanks, and left them behind. Making my way to the North Tower, I paused as I neared a corner, hearing Jenna's voice. "She's totally trying to break us up," I heard her say. "But I'm not letting her.

"Why do you care so much?" I heard another voice say. "Especially when you're going out with Flint." I sucked in a breath of air in disbelief.

"Because, for one thing, his parents almost ruined my parents' lives," Jenna said. "My mom got fired from Puddlemere because of them."

"So how does your dating Andrew do anything for them?"

"They want me to find a way to get back at them," Jenna said. "I'm not quite sure how though. He never tells me anything good about his family. But it doesn't matter, because I bet it's killing his parents that we're dating in the first place. I mean, I thought his dad was going to try to deck my dad when we met them in Hogsmeade."

"Hey Andrew!" I froze, fear clenching at me, as I slowly turned around and spotted Anna coming towards me. I turned back around to see that Jenna and her friend had come around the corner. "What's going on?" Anna asked.

"How long have you been there?" Jenna asked me.

"Long enough to know," I replied. I'd had enough. "I can't believe this," I said. "That you would go so low just because of some problems between our parents in the past."

"Andrew, let me explain-"

"You explained enough," I snapped. Her face fell and she glared at me.

"Your parents got my mom fired," she said. "And they almost broke my parents up."

"They deserved it!" I exclaimed. "I bet your dad doesn't hit your mom!"

"That's your mom's fault!" Jenna yelled back. "She deserved it! She thought she was so great because she was the new Chaser for Puddlemere and because she had your dad."

"The only thing my mom deserves is the right to kick your dad's ass!" I shot back. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with her.

"Look," Jenna said, her voice calming down. She took my arm. "Let's not fight."

"Get off me!" I yelled, jerking my arm away from her. "Forget it Jenna." I took Anna's arm and pulled her away, back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Andrew," she started. "Maybe you should-"

"Maybe nothing," I said as we entered the portrait hole. "I can't believe this."

Anna gave me a small smile. "Don't worry about her," she said. "Just forget it."

"That's just it, I can't."

"Andrew, open your eyes!" Anna suddenly exclaimed. I looked around the common room, glad that no one else was there. "Don't you see what she's done to you? She's manipulated you into thinking she's everything she's not."

"Look, I understand she's a little…… mean," I began.

"Mean? That's what you consider it? Mean? Andrew, Jenna Davies is nothing but a complete ice princess bitch!"

I stared at her. "I know," I said quietly. "I know. I just…… really wanted to believe that she was this great girl who was perfect, so I made myself believe she was."

"There's plenty of girls that are actually nice. You don't have to pretend that they're great."

"Yeah, like who?"

"I don't know," Anna said softly. "Like me."

(I'll begin working on the next chapter in a few minutes here. Review!)


	10. Confessions and Realizations

I stared at her. "Huh?" was all I said.

She looked down. "You heard me."

I was confused. "Wait, so are you saying……?"

"I'm saying that you should give me a chance!" Anna yelled. "Everybody gets one but me! I'm always the friend, never more!"

"Anna, I didn't know-"

"That's right, you didn't! And you know why?" she asked. "Because you're so damn oblivious!" A silence fell between us and she went back to staring at her feet.

"How come…… how come you never told me?" I finally asked.

"Oh yeah, _that_ makes sense," she mumbled. "'Oh, hey Andrew, I like you. I've liked you since I was five.' Yeah, that sure makes sense."

"It does make sense!" I said back.

"You wouldn't have cared!"

"Who says I wouldn't?"

She stared at me. "So what are you saying?"

"I don't know what I'm saying," I muttered. "I just…… I don't even know." Neither of us said anything for a few minutes, though it seemed like hours. "So, uh, do you still want to hang out?" I finally asked.

She looked appalled. "I just told you that I like you and you want to hang out like it's no big deal?"

"No," I replied. "I just need to…… think about it."

"What's there to think about?" Anna exclaimed. "Look, Andrew, I understand you don't think of me that way, but honestly, it must have meant something to you!"

"It does!" I answered. "A lot. And I just want to think it over."

"Andrew, you either like me or you don't. Which is it?"

"I don't know," I answered. "I just…… don't know. Just let me think about it."

She went back to staring at the floor again. After a few moments, she looked back up. "Want to go flying?"

**3rd Person POV**

"That was about the worst party I've ever been to," Katie complained, kicking her shoes off. "That bald man was really getting on my nerves. He about talked my ear off!"

"And that man in the flannel shirt wasn't much better," Oliver added. Katie stared at him.

"Ol, that was a woman."

Oliver looked shocked. "Are you sure?"

Katie nodded. "She said her name was Cecelia and she had a husband. What did you think of that reserve Chaser from the Arrows?"

Oliver shrugged. "I didn't really talk to him."

Katie smiled. "I did. He was cute." Oliver gave her a look and she shrugged. "He had a girlfriend anyway."

"Like that would have stopped you?"

Katie's smile grew wider. "He didn't have the accent anyway."

"You used to make fun of my accent back at school," Oliver pointed out.

Katie shrugged again. "That was before I knew you had great abs." The couple fell back onto the couch and Katie sighed. "What are we going to do about Andrew?" she asked.

"I don't know," Oliver replied. "I mean, he's still young, I doubt they're going to get married or anything."

"I know, but I was so sure the Davies were finally out of our lives," Katie said.

"So did I," Oliver said. "But it won't last."

"I suppose you're right," Katie agreed. Moments of silence passed and she sighed. "Sara's got a boy after her as well."

"Well, she's a Wood. She learned from the best," Oliver said.

"Life was so much easier when boys had cooties and our clothes didn't have to match," Katie mumbled.

**Back to Andrew's POV**

Going flying with Anna didn't help me think about anything like I thought it would. It just confused me even more. But it wasn't until we began walking back to Gryffindor Tower that the truth finally came to me.

"Anna! Hey Anna!" Anna and I turned around and I watched as a Hufflepuff boy hurried up to us. "Hey, Anna," he said, ignoring me. "Are you still up for studying in the library?"

"It's a Saturday," I pointed out. Anna gave me a look and I quieted down.

"Sure," she said to the boy. "I guess so."

"OK, let's go," he said, gesturing towards the library.

"Now?" Anna asked. He nodded and she shrugged. "OK."

"Wait," I said. "Anna, what are you doing? I thought-"

"We're just studying," she said. "I'll see you later."

She began to follow the boy towards the library when I finally realized what the sinking feeling I felt was. "Anna, wait!" I called after them. "That question you asked me earlier…… the answer is yes, I do."

(Sorry for the shortness. My head hurts so bad I can barely see straight. Review or else I'll kidnap Sean Biggerstaff……)


	11. Seeing the Light

(Well, my cold hasn't cleared up, so I'm home again. Not that I mind. Anyway, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. And sorry, but Sean Biggerstaff WILL be in my clutches someday. Lady of Masbolle, feel free to help. On with the chapter!)

"What question?" Anna asked me.

"When you asked me if I liked you……" I said, my voice trailing off.

She gave me a critical look. "Oh," was all she said.

"Come on, Anna," the Hufflepuff boy said, tugging on her arm.

"Wait," she said, pulling her arm away from him. "Andrew, are you being serious?"

"Yes, I'm being serious!" I said. The look that boy was giving me wasn't helping the situation.

"Because if you aren't-"

"Anna, listen to me," I said. "I'm being serious. I guess……I guess you were right. I just didn't see it."

"Anna, come on," the boy said again.

"I'm coming, just a minute," Anna told him.

"Oh, come on Anna!" I said. "Don't tell me you'd rather go with him!"

She glared at me. "Maybe I would," she said tersely.

"No you don't," I insisted. "I know you don't."

"You think you know what I want!" Anna exclaimed. "Andrew, I've wanted you since I was five! And, did you know it? No! You don't know what I want! You don't know anything!"

"You cannot honestly stand there and tell me you'd rather be with this guy when you just told me you wanted to be with me," I said. She didn't say anything. "Tell me, does he make you laugh?" I asked.

A small silence followed and her eyes met mine. "He doesn't make me cry." She took the boy's arm and followed him to the library. (Those two lines are from the movie, Ocean's Eleven.)

* * *

After my conversation with Anna, I wasn't feeling like much. I went flying again until the Slytherin team demanded I leave so they could practice. I didn't even feel like putting up a fight, so I went on to dinner.

As I sat down at the Gryffindor table, I could feel several pairs of eyes on me. "Hey." David sat down across from me. "I heard about you and Jenna."

"Yeah," I said.

"I saw her earlier. She couldn't stop bawling."

For some strange reason, I felt no guilt. "Oh," was all I said.

_I heard about your regrets._

_I heard that you were feeling sorry. _

_I heard from someone that you wish you could set things right between us._

_Well, I guess I should have heard of them from you._

_I guess I should have heard of them from you. _

_Don't you see, don't you see, that the charade is over?_

_And all the best deceptions and the _

_clever cover story awards go to you.-Dashboard Confessional_

"And, I don't know what opened your eyes, but whatever it was, I owe them one," David said. I looked down, the feeling of misery was coming back.

"It was Anna," I mumbled.

"Anna?"

"Anna…… she's what made me understand. I don't know how, but I know she's the reason."

"Oh."

We fell silent for a moment and I gradually began to feel worse. "Why didn't I see it?" I suddenly asked him. "Why didn't I see that she liked me?"

His eyes widened. "How'd you find out?"

"She told me."

His jaw dropped. "Wow, when you're snogging in the broom closet, you sure miss a lot…… So, are you two……?"

I shook my head. "I blew it. She's mad now. She thinks that the only reason I like her is because I'm not with Jenna."

"_Is_ that the reason?"

I shook my head. "I mean, I guess Jenna was just covering it up. I've always just considered Anna a friend because……that's what people always defined us as. Friends. I never realized how great it would be if it were more."

"So why don't you tell her that? I don't need to hear your girly feminine speech. Tell her."

I looked up at him. "I really am blind, aren't I?"

David grinned. "Not anymore."

* * *

"Anna!" I ran into the library and was immediately scolded by the librarian. I ignored her and called after Anna again. Anna looked up at me in surprise.

"That's it!" the librarian said. "Out, out, out!" She ushered me out of the library. I waited anxiously outside the library door for a moment until Anna came out.

"Andrew, what is it? What's the matter?" she exclaimed.

I did the only thing that came to mind. I kissed her.

(There you have it. The hook-up. Don't you just love me? I'm in the "hopeless romantic" mood right now. I think it's because I just watched the movie, Serendipity. Anyway, I'll try to update again ASAP. Review!)


	12. As Lovers Go

(Well, I'm feeling better so I went back to school. Blah…… I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to go. I'm guessing at least 2 or 3 more chapters. Perhaps more. And then I'll be starting yet another story! Woo-hoo! I'm trying to decide between a couple ideas but I'll give you the summary at the end of this one.)

Oh, and Lady of Masbolle- Yay, a fellow Dashboard/Yellowcard fan! The song from the last chapter was called "The Best Deceptions" from the "Places You Have Come To Fear the Most" album. I'm using another Dashboard song in this chapter. Yay for the wonderful emo-ness of Chris Carrabba!

Anna took a step back and stared at me, her eyes wide. "What was that for?" she asked.

"What do you think?" I said.

"Andrew," she sighed. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?" I asked.

"This!" she exclaimed. "Suddenly telling me you like me, kissing me…… why?"

"Why do you think?"

"You're so damn impossible!" she said. "Andrew, I don't want to be your runner-up. The only reason you're doing all of this is because you're rebounding from Jenna! Well, I don't want to be your rebound!"

"I am not rebounding from Jenna!" I insisted. "Honestly Anna, Jenna has nothing to do with this."

"Jenna has everything to do with this!" Anna exclaimed. "Because if I get involved in anyway with you, she's going to come crawling back to you, begging you and pleading with you, pulling off the same act she's been doing!"

"Well, I'm not going to fall for it!" I said. "I mean, sure, I'm a little upset about it, but it doesn't _mean_ anything to me."

"Well, it means everything to me," she said. "Because I'm not letting you hurt me more than you already have."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Anna!" I said. "Believe me!"

"You want me to believe you?" she laughed. "Oh, like you wanted me to believe that Jenna was really sweet and that I just needed to get to know her more?"

She had me there. "No," I mumbled. "I just…… I can't explain it, Anna. I just…… What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"You don't have to prove anything to me!" she said. "I just don't want to lose what we already have."

"And you're not willing to risk it for more?"

"I don't know-" she started.

"Anna! I'm not asking you to marry me or bear my children or anything!" I said. "I'm just asking for a chance." Silence followed and she started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I demanded. This was NOT how things were supposed to go.

"Nothing," she giggled. "I just…… I never imagined that there would be a day when Andrew Wood would be asking ME to give him a chance."

"Why not?" I asked, hurt.

"Because, it's supposed to be the other way around!" she said. "I've always considered it a hopeless chance of being with you, Andrew."

"Well, I don't!" I said.

"Andrew, you're a teenage guy, you don't know what you want in life."

"And you do?"

"Yes…… I do," she answered.

"No you don't," I insisted. "You know why? Because you've always got your head in the clouds, Anna. I'm sorry that we're not living up to your happy fairy-tale, but we can't get anywhere at all if you keep acting like this."

Her response was a sigh and she looked down. "Well, I'll tell you one thing, I definitely don't want anything to do with you if every discussion leads to a fight."

"It won't!" I insisted. "Not if, not if we're happy."

"And if we're not?"

"Then……then we'll find a solution! Just one chance, please."

_I'll be true, I'll be useful._

_I'll be cavalier, I'll be yours, my dear._

_And, I'll belong to you if you just let me through._

_This is easy as lovers go,_

_So don't complicate it by hesitating._

_And, this is wonderful as loving goes._

_This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting-Dashboard Confessional_

Anna studied me, her eyes softening. "Fine, but nothing too……dramatic, OK?"

I nodded quickly. "Of course. That's fine." We fell silent for a moment "So," I said. "Want to play Exploding Snap?"

She shrugged. "Sure, as long as you don't cry when I kick your ass."

I laughed and shook my head. "Not a chance."

* * *

I hit a bludger towards a Ravenclaw Chaser and ducked underneath Adam. One of the Chasers was making her way towards our goalposts and I followed her. I hit a bludger away from Anna as she caught the quaffle and threw it to Adam. "Thanks!" she called out.

"Yeah, no pr-" Wham! The bludger hit me on the arm and I cursed.

"Are you OK?" Anna called out.

"Yeah," I answered, trying to ignore the throbbing pain that had developed in my forearm. I moved it around a bit and winced. With my other arm, I hit another bludger away. Suddenly, everyone began cheering and I looked down. Veronica was diving towards the Snitch. "Go, go!" I yelled. I looked around for the Slytherin Seeker and my heart leapt as I spotted him about 20 feet behind Veronica. Veronica pulled up with Snitch and I punched the air and winced in pain.

"There, all set," the nurse said, taking a step back and examining my arm. "How's it feel?"

"Pretty good," I answered. "It still hurts a little, but I think I'll live."

"Good, go ahead and leave when you're ready." She left to tend to the Slytherin Keeper, who had taken a bludger to the face.

"Andrew!" I looked up as Anna hurried towards me, David behind her. "How's your arm?" she asked.

"It's fine," I answered. "Minor fracture, I guess. She fixed it with no problem." David poked my arm and I jumped away from him. "Hey! Just because it's fixed doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!"

David shrugged. "Whoops."

"Can you leave yet?" Anna asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Listen, I've got to go," David said. "I'm meeting Ellie. By the way, there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. They just posted it. See you later."

I looked at Anna. "So……" I said. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

She slipped her arm in mine. "Not a thing."

(Yay! It's the weekend! And…… 5 days until my birthday……I think. Well, I've got to go prepare for my snowboard competition on Sunday. Review!)


	13. Hogsmeade

"Andrew, get up!"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and let out a yell. "Anna! What the hell?-"

"Oh, relax," she said. "It's not like I've never been in here before. Hurry up and get dressed. It's Hogsmeade today. You already missed breakfast."

"I did?" She nodded and I mumbled some obscenities.

"Don't worry, I brought you some toast." She handed me some pieces of toast wrapped up in a napkin. "But you missed the excitement."

"Why? What happened?"

She sat down on the edge of my bed and smiled. "Sara tripped Jenna down the stairs and Jenna smashed her face on a step."

I stared at her. "Sara? Sara did that?"

Anna nodded. "She's been hanging out with Adam and Alex lately."

"Oh, that explains it," I muttered.

"Anyway, get dressed," Anna said. "I'll see you in the common room."

We walked around Hogsmeade for a while and hung out in Quality Quidditch Supplies until we got kicked out for throwing the quaffles around. "My dad and uncle might open up another store," Anna said as we sat down at a table in the Three Broomsticks. "Right here in Hogsmeade, across from Zonko's."

"They'll run them right out of business," I said.

"Yeah, I know," Anna agreed. "That's why they're not sure if they're going to do it. They say they owe Zonko's too much since they're the ones who got them started."

I nodded in agreement and watched as an old wizard entered through the door. "Anna, I've got a question," I suddenly said. She looked at me curiously. "Why do you like me?"

She gave me a look and shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "I didn't know I had to have a reason."

"Well, I mean, you told me you liked me since we were little," I said. "Why'd you like me so long?"

She shrugged. "I don't even know that myself," she laughed. "I guess I'm weird like that."

"I know."

She glared at me and gave me a push. "You're not supposed to agree with me," she said.

"Then what am I supposed to say?"

"You're supposed to say that I'm the smartest person you know."

I smiled. "Truthfully, you are."

"Just not in Potions," Anna muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "That's because Snape is a filthy, greasy g-"

"I get it," Anna said. "You know, one day we should all get revenge against him."

"Yeah, and get expelled," I added.

"I bet we could get Adam and Alex to do it," Anna said. "At least on their last day."

"That's not for another year," I said.

Anna shrugged. "Maybe Snape will fall off a cliff."

I sighed. "We're not that lucky."

The door swung open and a girl walked in, pulling Alex Flint behind her. That's when I realized the girl was Jenna except she had an enormous black eye. She glared at me and I failed to suppress my laughter. Anna began giggling too and Jenna whipped around, her hands flat on our table, glaring at us. "What's so funny?" she snapped.

I didn't say anything and Anna continued to giggle. "You," she laughed. "You know Jenna, I'm sure some concealer would cover that up. Or did you run out of room on your face with all that other make-up?"

"Oh yeah? Look at yourself," Jenna snapped. "You could at least do something different with your hair. I mean, look at my hair." She tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "It actually looks normal, not…… well, you get what I mean."

Anna's glare outmatched Jenna's. "If I wanted to look like a clown, I'd join the circus," she retorted. Jenna grabbed a cup of water from a passing waitress's tray and threw it at Anna, who back her chair away. Anna jumped up, her chair tipping back and she leered at Jenna. I was unsure of what to do so I grabbed Anna's arm. Anna grabbed my butterbeer out of my hand and threw it on Jenna, who shrieked.

"Bitch," she hissed. Anna shrugged and tossed the rest of her butterbeer on Jenna. Jenna screamed and jumped back, falling over a chair. People began laughing hysterically and I tugged on Anna's arm.

"Come on," I said urgently, pulling her out the door. As the door closed behind us, I turned to her, speechless. She gave me a look and shrugged.

"She needed another black eye to give her face some symmetry. Her nose is way off center."

(Short, I know, but I felt like I needed to get something up. Well, this story is coming to a close. :tear: However, I have a bunch of ideas for my next. I can't even decide which one to do. Eh, I hate school. And I hate guys. Guys suck majorly. But not Sean Biggerstaff. Anyway, I'm thinking one more chapter and then an epilogue type thing. However, I'm fresh out of ideas for the last chapter. So, if there's anything you want to see happen, let me know and we'll see if I can throw something together. Nothing naughty or too violent, mind you. Perhaps I'll add one last Katie/Oliver scene as well. So, get reviewing and I'll attempt to update ASAP!)


	14. Futures and A Night Off

(I'm sad and sorry to say this will be the last chapter. However, there will be an epilogue, as I usually do when I end my stories, so make sure you check it out. And, I'll be starting 2, yes TWO, new stories, both Katie/Oliver, of course. So make sure you check those out. If you don't, I will hunt you down and force you to read them. So I hope this chapter is decent, it is in no means very good, but review anyway!)

"Good afternoon and welcome to today's match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin! Today's the big day that sums it all up. This match determines who will win the quidditch cup. Though we all know who's going to win-"

"All right, that's enough." Professor McGonagall's voice cut off Emily Jordan's.

I don't think I ever remember feeling as nervous as I did waiting for the match to begin. We had to win this year. We had to. Gryffindor hadn't won the cup in years. This was our year, we _had_ to win.

The whistle blew and the match began. Adam and Alex started off passing the quaffle back in forth until it was intercepted. Alex took a bludger to the arm and I hit it back at a Slytherin Chaser, who dropped the quaffle to avoid it. Alex scored and after another round of passing, we were eventually up by 30.

All of a sudden, David let out a curse and I looked over to see him holding the back of his head. A Slytherin Beater had hit him on the back of the head with their bat. Unable to control my anger, I threw my bat at him. It hit him in the face and I could hear Adam laughing. The whistle blew and fouls and warnings were issued to each of our teams. Anna pulled off a great save and Adam scored our penalty shot.

WHACK! There was an "ooh" from the crowd as a bludger hit the Slytherin Keeper on the back of the head. Alex seized the opportunity and scored again. We were up by 50. That was enough. Veronica just needed to catch the Snitch……

6 fouls, 4 goals, and one injury later, Veronica was diving for the Snitch, the Slytherin Seeker at least 30 feet behind her…... …

"FOUL!"

A Slytherin Chaser threw the quaffle at Veronica, who veered off course. "No, no, no," I said.

"Andrew, do something!" Anna yelled at me. I barely heard her.

"Anna, duck!" I shouted. She ducked just in time to dodge a bludger which would have smacked her in the back of the head. I hit the bludger away from myself in an opposite direction. "Are you OK?" I called out, flying towards her.

"Yeah," she replied. Suddenly, the sound of cheering became so deafening, we covered our ears and turned around. Veronica was laughing and Adam and Alex had pulled her down in a hug.

"Did we win?" I shouted at Anna in disbelief. She nodded and began flying towards the ground and I followed after her. The whole team ended up in a heap on the ground and David and the twins began yelling less than friendly insults at the Slytherins, who leered at us.

"I can't believe we won!" Anna laughed from somewhere underneath me. "David, that's my arm you're crushing!"

Eventually, we stumbled up the stands until we reached Professor McGonagall, who handed Adam the Quidditch cup. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jenna watching me. Then I looked to my right and smiled as I watched Anna smile for a picture.

* * *

One thing the twins learned well from their parents is how to party. They somehow managed to get more candy and butterbeer beyond belief with the excuse that it's a Weasley secret.

Anyway, the partying lasted well into the night until Professors McGonagall and Longbottom showed up, telling us to go to bed. I was just about to make my way up to my dorm when an arm grabbed me and pulled me back. "Hey," Anna said. "Come on."

"What?"

"Come on! Let's go for a walk."

"A walk? Anna, it's way past curfew."

She gave me a look. "Do you really think I care?"

I smiled. "No."

She tugged on my arm and pulled me out of the common room.

**3rd Person POV**

"Katie, come on, we're going to be late!"

"Just a second, I'm coming!"

Katie came rushing out of the kitchen, slid across the floor, and tumbled over the sofa. Oliver winced and hurried to her aid. "Are you OK?"

Katie nodded as he helped her up. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She mumbled something and pulled a shoe on.

"You know what?" Oliver said suddenly. "I think we should take a night off."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a night off," Oliver repeated. "They can pull up some reserves. Come on, let's take a night off to ourselves."

"Ol, I-" Katie started.

"Please?" Oliver begged, wrapping his arms around her.

"OK, OK," Katie relented. "Fine."

**Andrew's POV**

"Andrew," Anna asked me. "What are you going to do when you grow up?"

"What, are you saying I'm immature?" I asked, pretending to look offended.

She gave me an innocent shrug. "No comment on that. But seriously, you only have 3 more years until you graduate."

"I know," I replied. "But I'm not too worried about it. I mean, there's only one thing I really want in my future." I studied her for a moment. "And that's you."

Anna began to laugh. "Since when did you become a hopeless romantic?" she laughed.

I shrugged. "No clue," I answered.

"Yeah, but you're going to be leaving a year before I do," Anna reminded me. "And if you play quidditch like I know you will, I mean, that's a lot of girls. And, I know that it's not like we've got the whole 'meant-to-be-soul-mates' thing going on, but…… And, I know that we're not even that serious and that we-"

"Anna, quit worrying about the future and think about the present," I said. "Because as of now, I don't want to think about anything else. I don't want to ruin the present with worries about what will happen next."

Anna smiled softly. "I guess you're right."

**Back to 3rd Person POV**

"So, where to now?" Oliver asked as the door to the restaurant closed behind him. Katie thought a moment.

"Let's go see the twins," she suggested. They made their way to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes where Fred and George were stocking shelves.

"Playing hooky?" George asked.

Katie shrugged. "Ol decided we needed a night off."

The twins smirked. "To do what?"

Katie kicked her foot out towards them and they stepped back.

"No need to get offensive," George muttered.

"You two will never grow up, will you?" Katie complained. The twins shook their heads in unison.

"Never."

* * *

"I guess the twins know us better than I thought," Katie said as Oliver kissed her.

"Well," Oliver said. "We've only known them for what…… most of our lives?"

"Yes, but still…… I didn't think they knew us well enough to predict our love life."

"They're Weasleys, they're unpredictable. Now shut up and kiss me."

**Once again back to Andrew's POV**

"Uh-oh," Anna suddenly said, pointing towards the ground a few feet away. "Mrs. Norris."

Mrs. Norris is the school cat that never dies. She's got to be at least 200 years old. Her owner, the old school janitor, died a few years ago so she just roams the halls. However, she's known for finding Mr. Rosin, the new janitor, and letting him know when students are up past curfew. "Run!" I whispered. I grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her through the corridors.

"I think we're OK," I said, looking over my shoulder as we neared Gryffindor Tower. We slowed to a walk and waited for one of the staircases to move.

"Who's there?" A voice said.

"Or not," Anna said quickly. We ran up the staircase and sprinted to the Portrait Hole.

"There you are!" the Fat Lady said. "It's way past curfew."

"Furnunculus!" Anna shouted urgently. The Fat Lady admitted us through and we sank onto a couch in the common room.

"OK," I said. "That was way too close."

Anna nodded in agreement. "I think we should stick to staying in here after curfew."

"By the way," I said. "I heard Jenna spent an hour is the girls' lavatory crying because you ruined her shirt."

(There you have it! Thanks so, so much to everyone who stuck with this story. Double thanks to those who reviewed. I sincerely hope you all check out my upcoming stories and the epilogue to this story, which I will be updating soon.)


	15. Epilogue

(This chapter/epilogue is very short. But I felt that it was a nice touch. So if you don't like it, I'm sorry. I hope my upcoming stories will make up for it. And if not, then I'll be very sad to lose a reader. Thanks so much to everyone who read this and I hope you liked it and will continue to read!)

My last days at Hogwarts were a mix of stress, anxiety, and joy. The end of year exams were terrible but I couldn't wait to go home. Eventually, I found myself on the Hogwarts Express, headed home for the summer.

"So, are you going to be traveling with your parents this summer?" David asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know," I replied. "Maybe a little."

"Well, you can stay with me," David invited.

"Or me," Anna piped up.

The door to our compartment slid open and Adam and Alex came in, looking guilty. "What'd you do?" Anna asked immediately.

"What makes you think we did anything?" Adam asked.

We gave him a look and both twins shrugged. "Oh, nothing," they said, feigning innocence. "Just-"

"Kind of-"

"Maybe-"

"Possibly-"

"Accidentally-"

"Dyed Jenna's hair green."

We stared at them. "You _what_?"

They each shrugged in unison. "She had it coming," Alex said simply.

We laughed and I shook my head. After a while, we reached Platform 9 ¾ and unloaded our trunks and I met up with my parents. "Hey!" Mom said, hugging me and Sara. Suddenly, someone bumped against Sara, causing Sara to stumble forward.

"Watch where you're going!" It was Jenna.

"Excuse me?" Sara asked. "You walked into me."

Jenna rolled her eyes and I noticed her parents step up behind her. "Roger," Mom said quietly.

"Katie, how are you?" Jenna's dad asked.

"Like you really care?" Mom snapped. Jenna's dad didn't say anything.

"Make sure you watch where you're going," Jenna snapped at Sara.

"Vice versa," Sara said back.

Jenna's dad stepped forward and glared at Sara. I pulled on Sara's arm and pushed her away. "Don't talk to my daughter like that," he said. "I don't like it."

"And I don't like you," Mom said. "You know Roger, you really are the most pathetic person I've ever met."

I watched as Mr. Davies clenched his fists and Mom sucked in a breath of air.

No……

Dad took a step forward, but all of a sudden, SMACK! Mom had slapped Mr. Davies. My jaw dropped and I heard Sara go, "Wow!"

"Get away from me," Mom snapped. "Get away from all of us."

"You b-" Jenna's mom started.

"Don't even start, Brooke," Mom said. "Oh, by the way, you can't be a model. Your thighs are too fat. Come on kids." She led us away from the Davies. I looked at Dad, my jaw still dropped and he shrugged. "Andrew, I can't believe you ever dated that girl," Mom said. "She's-"

"Yeah, I know, Mom," I said.

"And why was her hair green?"

I smiled. "No idea."

(Told you it was short. My new stories will be making an appearance ASAP!)


End file.
